Devote
by Penmenship81
Summary: Life is ok for the families of Full House, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Nicki, and Alex are all grown up. DJ, and Steph have kids of their own, Nicki and Alex are going off to college, and Joey even have a 14 year old named Archer! When a Archer is brutally raped, the family is thrown into a world of despair, and anger but there thirst to get Archer justice is even stronger.
1. Chapter 1

I groaned, throwing my head back as walk out of 's office, as I bend down to sign out I can hear her muttering under her breathe. _She really doesn't like me, _I think as I head towards the door. I step out of the discipline area, and begin to make my way from the office wing and towards the ISS room. I bite my lip nervously as I begin to think of what my dad will say, he'll probably yell at me. Tell me that I need to get my act in shape. I'll tell him that I will, but we all know I won't. I never do, and I don't really think I ever will. As I make my way past the office desk, my friend Zach grabs my arm lightly. "What'd you do now?" he asks, his bright blue eyes wide. I look away, a grin on my face, "Nothing." I lie. "My ass, nothing!" he chuckles. He begins to write on the check in form on a yellow clip board. I have no where to go besides the ISS room, and likes me a lot. So I lean against the counter, "I can not confirm nor deny that I was involved in the music swap at the assembly." I say low enough so the secretary can't hear me. "That was you!" he says wide eyed. He hands the clip board to the secretary, "Yeah it was me! I saw you when Vincent and I were running off campus?" I said surprised he hadn't known. "Well I had a feeling but, damn Archer, I thought you said you were done getting into trouble?" he asked me as the secretary handed him his late pass. "Walk me to ISS, and I know what I said but… Yeah I'm not gonna change!" I laughed as he held open the door for me. "Ugh! Does this mean you won't be going to the spring formal?" he asks me. I laugh, "Well of course it means I won't be allowed to go, but I'll still go. Do I not always show up?" I ask as the cool spring air hits our faces as we step outside. He nods, "Okay well, how's Joey gonna take this?" he asks, "My dad? Well he's going to be pissed but he's going to be in New York this weekend along with my uncle Danny. Didn't I tell you that?" I ask. "Nah, but is he gonna hear about it at all?" we are almost to the ISS room, "I'm not sure, probably. I know that since I'm going to stay over my Uncle Danny's house with Uncle Jesse and the twins that he'll end up finding out later, because Jesse always covers for me but he'll find out eventually." I say. We stop at the ISS door, room 321. "Alright well, have fun with Mr. Signet. I'll text you!" Zach says as he begins walking backwards towards the English wing. I nod, and walk into the room. "Oh well if it isn't Anna-Marie!" Mr. Signet always calls me by my actual name, instead of the given nickname that everyone else calls me. "Archer!" I hear several students say my name, in relief. "Hey Siggy! How's the wife?" I ask sitting next to my friend, Maria. "Divorced, I told you that the last-" he pauses and looks down at his notebook, "The last twenty eight times you've asked." I laugh, "And I've told you that my name isn't Anna-Marie, it's Archer." I reply with a shrug. I hear some snickers. Mr. Signet shakes his head, "Well you're dad called, he's not going to be home he says, but tell her that I love her and we'll deal with this when she gets home!" he reads off a message. "Any work?" I ask. "No. Only two hours left in school anyhow. They wouldn't bother sending you any work at this point. Not that you'd do it." he scoffs. "Yeah I probably wouldn't." I sigh and put my head on the desk. I just wanted to get to Danny's. He wasn't going to be there, neither would Rebecca or my dad but Jesse, the twins and DJ would be there. I hadn't seen my cousin DJ in awhile, she was pregnant with her second kid, so she had flown down from Portland to visit us this weekend. She had been here since Monday, and had gotten to see everyone, well except Stephanie who was at her home in San Antonio, and Michelle who was in Texas with her boyfriend for some family thing he was doing. She was staying just one more day, so although I hadn't gotten to hang out with her all week due to a busy schedule, I was getting picked up by her today. I didn't do much of anything the rest of ISS, I messed around with my friends a little bit but I was just really excited to go to Danny's. As soon as the bell rung I was out of my seat, and out the door. "Wait, Archer, Sigs calling you!" A girl named Sophia said before I made it onto the bus ramp. I nodded and made my way back to the ISS room. "Yeah?" I asked poking my head in the door, "Come here a second!" he said waving his hand. I walked in. "Yeah?" I asked. "How was last week?" he asked me seriously. I drew in a breathe, last week was my mom's death anniversary. "I can't say it wasn't rough. Dad and I didn't talk to much, but that's how it usually goes." I replied, messing with the hem of my shirt. "Well, I wish you had come by here, I would've tried to cheer you up!" he smiled warmly at me. "Thanks, I really appreciate it!" I smiled. "You're ok now?" he asked. "Well yeah, I still think about her every day but overall I am fine." I replied, nodding my head. "Good, come and see me if you ever need to talk!" he said. "I will, thanks!" I replied as I began to leave, "Oh and Anna-Marie?" he called as I reached the door. "Yeah?" I asked. "You have three more days in here starting Monday!" he said chuckling. "Yay!" I smiled as I walked out the door. I began walking across campus, waving at the friends I saw. I made my way to the parking lot. I was beyond excited to see DJ, it had been awhile since we last saw each other and I was eager to hear the details about the new baby. I spotted her blue Dodge truck before it pulled into the parking lot. I ran over to meet her once she had stopped. "Hey girl!" she said hugging me as I got in. "Hey DJ!" I smiled. "How was school?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "You heard?" I asked. She laughed, "Of course I heard, the twins found it hysterical." She said pulling out of the school parking lot. "They think they are so much better than I am just because they are out of high school already." I sighed putting my bag on the spot next to me. "They're going to college next month, so it'll all be over soon!" she said. "Yeah, but still I have to deal with it now. This weekend should be so fun!" I rolled my eyes. Nicki and Alex were only 4 years older than I was, and they constantly teased me about how great they were because of it. "So, anything you've been wanting for your 15th birthday?" she asked me suddenly. "God DJ, you suck at sedulity, and yeah I want a pony." I said sarcastically. She chuckled, "Seriously Archer, I missed last birthday and I want to make up for it big time!" she said looking at me for a moment. "Ok, well I guess there are a few things." I said with a shrug. "Ok, great, like?" she asked. I thought, "Well I really wouldn't mind getting the latest version of photoshop." I suggested. "Ok, ok, anything else?" I thought again. "I would like to get a new guitar." I suggested. "What kind?" she asked. "Dad got me a new bass last year, and Jesse got me an acoustic in May but I still need a new electric one. Mine is 4 years old." I replied. "Ok, anything else?" I shrugged, "Maybe some gift cards or something. Nothing else." I said. "Well I have a good idea about what I'm getting you so thats good." she said. "Any idea what my dad is getting me?" I asked her. She thought for a moment, "Yes but I am not telling you." she said with a smirk. I groaned, "Aw why not!" she looked over at me as we stopped at a red light, "Joey has something really special planned this birthday! I am not ruining it!" she replied. I sighed, "Hey can we stop at the corner store?" I asked. She looked at her watch, "Uh yeah sure we got time." I looked over at her, "Time for what?" she bit her lip, "I'm leaving for home in a few hours Archer." my mouth fell open, "What?! I just got to see you, DJ!" I whined. "I know, I know but Reid and Scott both have the flu! I have to go." she sighed sadly. I sank into my seat, "So basinally we have this car ride?" I asked annoyed. "No, you and I are also going out to diner and then I am going to take you to get your iPod screen repaired, then we'll meet Jesse at the house and he'll drive me to the airport." she replied. "Can I come to the airport?" I asked. "Oh well yeah, you and the twins are coming." she replied. "Oh, well that's something I guess and besides I'm coming to Portland for spring break right?" I asked. She nodded, "Yup!" I was happier. I missed DJ, we were close, had been since I was little, she was 22 when I was born but having no sisters or brothers I always had my cousins. "What do you need in there?" she asked me. "Just some gum, and body spray." I said. "Eww we can get body spray somewhere else." she said. "Ugh, you are such a pries. It's just body spray!" I laughed as we pulled into the corner store parking lot. "Ok, well I still think its gross." she replied. "Then buy me some fancy spray for my birthday!" I laughed as I got my wallet out of my bag, "I will!" she replied and I hopped out of her truck. I walked into the store, and got my things. I noticed this guy, he looked like a janitor looking at me weird. I just ignored it, probably some guy who hadn't gotten any in awhile. As I was waiting in line to pay someone tapped me on my shoulder, "Ma'am what's your name?" it was the janitor. "Uh. Archer Gladstone." I replied. "Archer? Odd first name." he remarked. "Well it's actually Anna-Marie but I go by Archer." I replied absentmindedly. He nodded, "Interesting. Well sorry I thought you were someone else, look a lot like my niece." he replied. "Oh ok." I laughed uneasily. He walked away. I paid for my things and left. "Who was that guy you were talking to?" DJ asked as I got into the truck. "Just some janitor, thought I was his niece." I replied. She nodded, still looking a bit skeptical. We pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

Later that night, we had driven DJ to the airport and we were all at home playing Mario Kart on the Wii. "Haha, I won, again!" Alex said sneering at Nicki and I. Nicki rolled his eyes, I threw a chip at him. "Jealous little cuz?" he ruffled my hair. "Get off, dick face!" I said smacking his head away and combing my fingers through my hair. "Did I upset you, bitch face?" he asked. "Fuck you!" I laughed. "Hey quiet down, I gotta phone call!" Jesse said, still laughing. "Hello?" he answered. "Yes. Ok. Yes. Oh, Ok. Yeah she'll be there." Jesse was looking at me, then he hung up the phone. "Archer, you left something at the corner store." he said to me. "Oh really?" I asked confused. "Yeah, guy said he'll hold closing so you can go pick it up." he replied. "Oh ok, can you drive me?" I asked. "It's like eleven, just take my car and DON'T tell your father, no matter how good you are at driving he gets pissed every time he finds out." Jesse rolled his eyes. I laughed, "Ok thanks Uncle Jesse!" I grabbed his keys and walked out the door. "Drive safe, snot!" I heard Alex call. I chuckled and got into Jesse's car. I wondered what I had left there, I was certain I had gotten my stuff. My wallet. So what else was there? I didn't know but I left something there. I pulled out of the driveway and shifted up into the seat, so I appeared taller. I looked like I was 17, facially and body wise but I was pretty short and while there are short 17 year olds, I just wanted to take precautions. I drove to the corner store, and noticed that the lights were pretty much out, it creeped me out a bit but I assumed that the guy had just made all the preparations to close up so he could just give me what I left, and go. It's what I would've done. I parked and got out of the car. I walked up and opened the door, "Hello?" I said stepping in. I was suddenly hit in the face with something hard, and I fell to the floor. I tried screaming but someone had already grabbed my throat. I knew then that I hadn't forgotten something, this was a ploy to get me back here. I couldn't do anything but kick and attempt to scream. The person grabbed my hair and began dragging me, after he taped my mouth. I screamed, and kicked and tried to get away but this guy was strong. He flung me against a wall and then he raped me.

I lay on the ground, in a bloody, tear-stricken mess. He had finally stopped, and had untaped my mouth. I still couldn't see his face. He had stopped trying to restrain me, I was in no condition to try and make a run for it. "Now, I want you to clean yourself up. Make it look like nothing ever happened to you…." he began. I was trembling with fear. I wanted my daddy. I wanted to go home. I nodded, "If you tell anyone, I'm gonna find you and your family and kill em, all except your dear dad. He lost his wife, and if you tell imma make him loose the rest of yas. Got it sweet heart?" he growled, kicking me. I whimpered, "Y-yes just let me go home…. I promise I won't tell a-a-anyone." I sobbed. He chuckled, "theres a bathroom back there, here's ya clothes." he threw them at me. I quickly scrambled up, grabbed my clothes and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was a trembling mess. I had a bruise on my cheek, but nothing I couldn't hide with my hair, if I just combed it out, and washed off my face I could hide it all. I used a dirty comb on the floor, and washed off my face. I had to come down. _Think of daddy, think of daddy. _I thought over and over. I came out, and he chuckled. "Didn't take awhile for you to look just as gorgeous as when you came in here. Guess it wasn't that bad huh? Guess you kinda liked it, huh you dirty little whore? maybe we should do it again." he grabbed my ass. "P-please you said I c-could go home." I whimpered. "Get out a here." He growled. It took all I had not to run out of the store. As soon as I got into the truck, I called Jesse, "Hey where the heck are ya, kiddo?" he asked. His voice was so loving and warm it made me want to tell him what had happened. I couldn't though, the man would kill them. "I uh, I got lost, I'm gonna be home soon ok?" I said. "Lost? The corner store is fifteen minutes away." Jesse laughed. I don't know what it was, but Jesse's warm, jokingness made me want to cry and I had to snap back to keep from telling him. "Not everyone is as smart as you Uncle Jesse, I'll be home in a few god-damned minutes ok?" I growled. He was taken aback. "Uh ok, is everything ok Archer?" he asked. "Yes, I'm just not in the mood to talk to stupid people." I hung up and as I drove away I thought, no _Uncle Jesse, no it's not ok. I was just brutally raped. _


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I had quickly gone to my room after successfully managing to alienate everyone with some bogus story about an ex boyfriend. I was barely into the room I always slept in when here, before I burst into tears. I crumbled in on myself, it hurt so badly. The pain was still with me. I knew that if I didn't get into the shower, they'd eventually hear me. I tore off my clothes and quickly shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had bruises on my arms, my neck, my hips, my thighs, and bite marks around my breasts. I held back a sob, and looked away. How had I let this happen? Why hadn't I realized that I hadn't forgotten anything, or insisted on having Jesse drive me? Maybe it was my fault. I snapped myself out of it, stepping into the hot water. No, this wasn't my fault. I wanted so badly to tell Jesse what happened. What if he made good on his promise though? I didn't want to put everyone through that! I was a bad enough kid already. I stopped thinking about that, all I wanted to do was get was his DNA off of me. At that thought I became grateful he used a condom. I didn't want proof that this ever happened. After my shower, I got dressed in pajamas and crawled into my bed. I grabbed my old red teddy bear and began to sob into it.

I woke up the next morning, my head ached, my body ached. Most of all, my womanhood was sore and achey. I didn't even get up. I managed to climb out of my bed, and go into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, the marks on my face were pretty severe. I bit my lip, to keep tears that were pooling in my eyes from spilling over. We had to go to the mall later today, and I always had red rimmed eyes for a few hours after I stopped crying. I knew I was going to have to wear that stupid makeup aunt Becky had bought me awhile back. I hated makeup. I tried to pin point all my anger onto makeup, attempting to push back the feelings brought on from last night. Success lasted for about twelve seconds. I went into my closet, I didn't want to look at myself anymore. The reflection I saw staring back at me, made me want to vomit. I knew it was most likely hot outside, but I didn't care. I didn't want my skin showing. I wanted it to be as covered up as possible. After getting dressed I went into the bathroom again, and put on concealer on the marks on my face, as well as my neck. Then I put on a foundation. I hated the way it felt on my skin, but with it on I almost looked normal. My freckles could be seen through it, and my skin looked clear and flawless. I ran a brush through my hair, and left the bathroom. I grabbed my bag from it's spot on my bed, and shoved my earbuds into my ears. I looked at the time, 3:23. Meaning, they were all probably in the car. You see, on the weekends when I was here, with or without my dad and the rest of them, we'd all go to the mall. Since I frequently got up late, the set time for when the car/cars would leave the drive way was 3:30. I had woken up just in time. Jesse beeped the horn just as I walked out, he saw me and his eyebrows raised. I was barely able to look at those warm hazel eyes, even from this distance. Jesse and I were so close. We were very much alike in many ways, and he knew how it felt to loose someone close to him. I felt that I could talk to him more than any other family member, even my dad at times. I got into the car, sliding into the back seat. Nicki looked back at me, his eyebrows raised. "What are you looking at, Nicki?" I asked, my voice taking on a subtle tortured sound. "What are you wearing? It's hot outside." he replied. "I'm wearing what I'm wearing." I replied, looking away from him. "Damn, did you sleep on the wrong side of the bed or what?" Alex chimed in. I ignored his comment and stared out the window, Killers by Iron Maiden came on. "Archer, you ok?" Jesse asked looking at me from the rear view mirror. "Peachy." I glared at his reflection. "Is this still about that boy?" he asked, rolling his eyes with a smile. "What boy- I mean no, it's not about him." I nearly slipped. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah. Drop it." I replied. He sighed, and pulled out of the drive way.

Walking through the stores, I was overwhelmed by a sense of paranoia. I was not expecting that. The feeling I got when any man looked at me, made me want to vomit and jump out of my skin. One thought kept racing through my head, _"What if that was him. What if that was him. What if that was him."_ over and over and over again. By the time three hours passed, I wanted to go into the bathroom and puke my guts out. Jesse had noticed. We were at the food court, Nicki and Alex had left, to go home and meet their friends somewhere. Leaving Jesse and I alone. "Archer, you look sick." he remarked. I nodded, "I feel a bit sick to be honest." I replied looking at the burger in front of me. "Yeah, you've hardly eaten at all too." He remarked. "Yeah i know." I replied. "Are you ok?" he asked me. "I just said I feel sick." I replied, shaking my head as if thoroughly pissed at the question. "No I mean, are you ok? You've been acting strange since last night." he replied eating a fry. "We barely spoke last night, how would know?" I asked, pretending to scroll through my phone. "I'm being serious, put the phone down…. What's wrong with you? Is this about getting in trouble?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "I get in trouble every other day, why would I have a huge issue with it now?" I asked. "I dunno guilt, hormones, that time of the month." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, "Kay well Im fine." I replied. He sighed, sounding hurt. "Well do you wanna go home?" He asked me, obviously not in the mood anymore. "Yeah." I replied. I picked up the burger, wrapped it up and handed it to him to put in his take home box.

Once we got into the car, he turned on the radio. He had no interest in talking to me. The song that came on, made us look at each other swiftly. _"Cover my eyes, cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie. It can't be true that I'm loosing you, the sun can not fall from the sky. Can you hear heaven cry, the tears of an angel."_ it was Tears Of An Angel by Ryan Dan. It had been the song that came on the radio, when Jesse and I got word of my mother's death. His eyes softened, "Wanna visit her?" he asked softly. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and nodded. If there was one person I could tell this to, it was my mom. I had to talk to her. About an hour later Jesse pulled up to the cemetery. "You go on first, I'll catch up." he replied. Thankfully, that meant I had time to tell her. I got out of the car, feeling Jesse's eyes on me.

JESSE'S POV

I watched as Archer walked into the cemetery slowly. What had gotten into her? I mean I knew she was upset about that boy, but this was ridiculous. Her eyes were like daggers, her words like bullets. She was vindictive and mean. I didn't like it. I knew that this had to be more than a boy. Archer wasn't that type of girl. Maybe it was her mom. She had been pretty messed up a few weeks ago. She had gotten caught with some alcohol, obviously trying to numb the pain. I knew all to well that it didn't work, no matter how much you drank. No matter how long you drank it, the pain would always come back and it'd be ten times stronger than the last wave. I sighed, and looked out the window. The weather had taken a turn for the worst. It looked like it was about to rain. I knew Archer wouldn't care, she was probably just happy to get to see her mom. Might as well bring her the umbrella though. I rummaged around in my glove compartment, and pulled out the little white umbrella. I got out of the car, and began making my way to find Archer. When I saw her, she was sitting right on the head stone, her back towards me. I could see her shoulders shaking with sobs. As I got closer what I heard stopped me dead in my tracks, "I wish I had insisted on Jesse driving me mom, because then he wouldn't have gotten far in his attempt to rape me. If I had just said, No Uncle Jesse you need to drive me then none of this would've happened….. I feel so dirty mommy, I feel so awful and disgusting. Is that how its supposed to feel? I mean I don't think sex is supposed to feel that way afterwards, but rape is right? Rape is supposed to make you feel this way, even though your not the one who did it? You didn't even want it." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was she really confessing to her mom that she had been raped. It couldn't be possible, I had been with her this entire weekend, except for-….. Except for when I let her drive to the store alone, to get the thing she had forgotten. "He did things to me, that I didn't want done…. I know I sound so pathetic but I was raped mom. I was raped. I can't tell anyone either, he said he'd kill everyone but dad. So dad could suffer. Even dead, I couldn't live with dad suffering, he suffers enough everyday without you." she fell silent again. "Archer." I spoke finally. She turned, her eyes wide and her mouth open. "Archer, why didn't you….. Why didn't you say anything." I stammered, my eyes foggy with tears. "Say anything about what Uncle Jesse?" she sniffled, acting like I hadn't just heard everything. I became engrossed with rage, "You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about, why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell anyone?!" I was yelling now, I threw the umbrella down. Her mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. "Why didn't you say anything." I said getting closer to her. "I…. I" and she took off running. "Archer!" I yelled, taking off after her. My anger had caused her to run, I ran after her. She was pretty fast, always had been. She was on the track team two years in a row. I didn't understand how I was catching up to her. I grabbed the back of her hoodie, she screamed. "Uncle Jesse, let me go! Let me go now!" she said punching my chest. She had quite a punch but I wasn't letting go. She fell into my arms, sobbing heavily. "I'm so sorry Uncle Jesse, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. I felt tears pouring down my cheeks, "It's not your fault, Archer please don't think this is your fault." I said my voice cracking. "I knew I hadn't forgotten anything! I knew it!" she sobbed. "That doesn't make it your fault, sweetie it doesn't!" I said attempting to soothe her. I just riled myself up. I hugged her while she sobbed, my tears wetting her soft hair. How had I let this happen? Why had I not just drove her? It was my responsibility after all. Why couldn't I have thought about her safety? I stood up straighter, I couldn't protect her from what already happened. No matter how much I wished I could, I couldn't. I had to start now, though. If there was anything I could do to make this easier for Archer. "We need to go to the police, honey." I said slowly. She tensed up, "No we can't he said he'd kill us. He said he'd kill us!" She said, pulling away and shaking her head back and forth. I was about to say something when I noticed that her tears had taken away what looked to be cover up. Exposing a large purplish mark on the side of her face. I knew something was wrong with it, I thought it looked swollen all day. "What happened to your face Archer?" I asked, leaning in closer. Her lip quivered. He must've hit her. She was a tough kid, I knew she would not have gone down without a fight. "We need to go to the police." I repeated. "No! Jesse please don't do this. I'm sorry, please, I swear it won't happen again!" She began hyperventilating. Her words scared me more than anything, I couldn't even form a coherent response besides pulling her to the car. She shook with sobs, the entire way to the police station. "Stay here, for just a moment ok honey?" I asked her. She was still in broken sobs, but she nodded, and began biting her nails. I jogged into the police station and walked up to the desk. "I need to report a rape now." I said, my breathe picking up. "A rape? On you?" the women asked. I shook my head, "No my niece, she's in the car." I said tossing my head back towards the car. The women looked over the side of me, her eyes softened at the sight of Archer. "Oh my, ok, fill this out, bring her in and we'll get an officer to you." she said handing me a clip board. Taking it, I turned around and walked outside. "Archer, we need to both go in there…. Are you willing to do that?" I asked. The sight of her, curled up onto the seat, tears pouring down her gorgeous face, the bruise becoming more and more apparent made me want to break down in tears myself. I knew though, that if I was going to help her I had to stay strong. I had to be her rock right now. She nodded, "I don't have much of a choice do I?" she asked rhetorically.


End file.
